


[Fanvid] Step

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Ryokiteki na Kanojo
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Two people, at the end of relationships, meeting by chance.
Relationships: Masaki Saburo/Takami Riko





	[Fanvid] Step

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is "Step" by Vampire Weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [125 MB at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7vl1syx70fjwekf/step.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/635508499751813120/).


End file.
